Veronica Mars
by RossAndRachelForever10
Summary: Working title...this starts in season 3 when Madison tells Veronica that she hooked up with Logan in Aspen...but what if she was lying? What could have happened?
1. Lies

**A/N: This is my first story in script format. I've never done this but I'll give it a try. I'll be stealing dialogue from the show at first, but also add in my own, after all this is a LoVe story and from here on out things will go a bit differently than they did on the show, such as the breakup of Logan and Veronica. I always wondered why in this episode he was dressed up so I came up with a reason why. Hope you enjoy it! By the way, this starts in season 3 when Madison says she hooked up with Logan...**

**INT - LINGERIE SHOP - DAY.**

_Veronica walks through the shop carrying a couple of teddies on hangers._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** I heard it from a pro. Lingerie. Maybe I should get into the spirit of doing things normal girlfriends do. I should make more of an effort to please my man. First comes sexy underthings.

_She lays them on the counter, a little nervously. She is startled by the sound of a hateful voice as Madison comes out of one of the dressing rooms near the counter._

**MADISON:** Um, do you have the thigh-highs with the seams up the back?

**VERONICA:** I think I saw some between the pasties and the edible underwear.

**MADISON:** You know, it's kind of smart of you to raid the sale rack like that. It's almost a waste for me to spend all this money on something that will be ripped right off of me.

**VERONICA:** If you're trying to get Dick back, I don't think you have to work that hard. Seriously, a hefty bag and some duct tape, and he'd be good to go.

Madison scoffs.

**MADISON:** Dick? Please.

**VERONICA:** You came over. I figured...

**MADISON:** Oh, Logan and I hooked up in Aspen over the holidays. I guess you two were split, huh? I was in town and thought he might have some free time, but, oh, well. Oh, and, as a friend, he's not so big on the one-piece numbers.

_Madison walks off, having enjoyed every second of the encounter. Veronica looks close to throwing up._

_That night Veronica has nightmares of Madison with Logan._

**INT - MARS RESIDENCE - DAY.**

_Veronica wakes up from her dream/nightmare at the sound of a ringing phone. She reaches for it wearily._

**VERONICA:** Hello?

**INT - NEPTUNE GRAND HOTEL, LOGAN'S SUITE - CONTINUING.**

_Logan is walking towards the sideboard in his suite._

**LOGAN:** Either you're affecting a sexy phone voice or you even make "hello" sound good.

**INT - MARS RESIDENCE - CONTINUING.**

_Veronica's mind flashes back to Madison on top of Logan._

**VERONICA:** What time is it?

_She sits up and groans._

**VERONICA:** I've got to go. I'm late for work.

**INT - NEPTUNE GRAND HOTEL, LOGAN'S SUITE - CONTINUING.**

_Logan starts making himself a hot drink._

**LOGAN:** Work, right. Are you sure you're not getting a body wrap and a blow out for our fancy date tonight.

**INT - MARS RESIDENCE - CONTINUING.**

_Veronica doesn't have the energy or heart to play along and her responses are flat._

**VERONICA:** You got me. I better haul ass if I want to fit in that brow shaping.

**LOGAN:** [on phone] And Veronica?

**VERONICA:** Yeah?

**INT - NEPTUNE GRAND HOTEL, LOGAN'S SUITE - CONTINUING.**

**LOGAN:** Don't go changing.

_He grins._

**INT - MARS RESIDENCE - CONTINUING.**

_She doesn't, still wrapped up in dream and her exhaustion._

**VERONICA:** See you later.

_She switches off the cell phone and sets it down on the coffee table. She rubs her hand across her face._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Oh, I've changed, from a girl who slept to one who doesn't. Closing my eyes means popping in the Madison tape and pressing play.

**EXT - HEARST COLLEGE, LIBRARY - DAY.**

_Veronica is having a hard time concentrating. She half-heartedly sorts some pens and then throws them down, leaning her head against her hand. She doesn't hear the footsteps that approach her._

**BONNIE:** [offscreen] Veronica?

_Veronica jerks her head around. Bonnie, last seen at the Pi Sig party in 309 "Spit and Eggs," approaches the help desk in some trepidation._

**VERONICA:** Bonnie.

**BONNIE:** Can we talk?

**VERONICA:** Sure.

**BONNIE:** Tim's talked about you. A lot.

**VERONICA:** Affectionately, I'm sure. So what can I do for you?

**BONNIE:** Um...

_Bonnie drops her head and pauses to gather her courage._

**BONNIE:** I got pregnant and someone slipped me RU-486.

**VERONICA:** RU...?

**BONNIE:** It causes a miscarriage and I want you to find out who it was.

_Veronica walks around the desk to face Bonnie._

**VERONICA:** The miscarriage...you're sure it was intentional?

**BONNIE:** I didn't think so at first, but then the doctor saw that I had this weird rash and that my hands and feet were numb. He said it looked like I was having an allergic reaction to the RU-486. I told him I didn't take any. He did a blood test. Confirmed it.

_Another student walks by them nearby and Veronica leads Bonnie towards the bookcases to get some privacy._

**VERONICA:** I'm so sorry, Bonnie. I'm looking for the least rude way to ask you if you know who the father was...

_Veronica takes a deep breath._

**VERONICA:** And that's what I came up with.

**BONNIE:** It was Tim...or Dick.

**VERONICA:** Fair enough. So, did Tim or Dick know about the baby?

**BONNIE:** They both did. At first I was just so freaked out, I didn't even think I wanted to keep the baby. I went to Dick and asked if he'd help pay for the procedure.

_A student (whose line must have been cut as he's in the credits as Russian Lit. Student) starts looking at the shelf near them, so Veronica pulls Bonnie deeper into the stacks._

**VERONICA:** How did that go?

**BONNIE:** He said he'd pay...after I got a paternity test.

**VERONICA:** Yeah. He's a classy dude.

**BONNIE:** But Tim has been so sweet. I mean, he is just so great in crisis mode.

**VERONICA:** You two are back together?

**BONNIE:** Right. I forgot you saw the famous Pi Sig-party fight. I felt awful. I just left Dick at the party to go see Tim.

_The Russian Lit student drifts closer again. After giving him a look of exasperation, Veronica pulls Bonnie away again._

**BONNIE:** I had to beg. But he forgave me.

**VERONICA:** Excuse me for asking, but...why Tim?

**BONNIE:** It'll sound twisted, but Tim takes care of me. He's like my dad that way.

**VERONICA:** Okay, then. So, how did Tim react in the moment you told him?

**BONNIE:** I didn't tell him. He found out.

_They reach the stairs to the next floor and sit down on them._

**BONNIE:** We got back to my place one night, and there was this balloon bouquet from my parents.

_Bonnie does air quotes._

**BONNIE:** "Congrats from Grandma and Grandpa." Any other guy would have lost it, but Tim offered to marry me.

**VERONICA:** [intrigued] Your parents sent balloons?

**BONNIE:** Turns out our family doctor's not the firmest believer in the whole doctor/patient confidentiality...which, um, kind of changed the equation in terms of keeping the baby or not...'cause my parents are pretty religious. And then, you know, Tim wanted me to keep the baby.

_Veronica nods._

**VERONICA:** I'll see what I can find out.

**BONNIE:** Just please, Veronica, don't let Tim know I hired you. I would feel horrible if he even thought for a second that I didn't trust him.

**INT - NEPTUNE GRAND HOTEL, LOGAN'S SUITE - NIGHT.**

_Logan is sitting on the bed in his room in the suite. He's got on a shirt and tie, and is concentrating on putting in his cufflinks. He hears steps and looks up. Veronica arrives at the door, not dressed up. She has her arms wrapped tightly around her body. Her eyes glitter with wetness._

**LOGAN:** Jeans. Bold choice. I hope the maitre d' is fashion-forward.

**VERONICA:** Did you and Madison have sex over winter break?

_Logan looks up at her confused._

**VERONICA:** (angrily) You heard me. Did you and Madison have sex over winter break?

**LOGAN:** (getting angry and shaking his head) No. I never saw Madison over break. Why would you ask that?

**VERONICA:** Funny story. I ran into Madison yesterday and she told me she hung out with you and Dick in Aspen.

**LOGAN:** (more confused.) I never went to Aspen with Dick. I stayed here. Ask Dick. He tried to get me to go, but I wouldn't.

**VERONICA:** (shaking her head.) Why don't I believe you? (holds up her hand when Logan tries to speak) Don't say it. (turns for the door) I gotta go.

_She leaves Logan standing there watching her leave._

**LOGAN:** What the hell just happened?

_He pulls out a small black box and throws it against the wall before he slams the door of his bedroom._

**EXT - HEARST COLLEGE - DAY.**

_Dick has found himself an ideal leering spot at a busy pedestrian intersection. He is sitting on a stone bench in the centre with a plastic cup of coffee, watching the girls go by._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** The best way to forget about your own problems? Dive into someone else's.

_Veronica slides next to him. He's not pleased to see her._

**VERONICA:** So, Bonnie Capistrano tells me you knocked her up and blew her off.

**DICK:** Yeah, whatever happened with that?

**VERONICA:** You do your hair like that to cover up the three sixes on your scalp, right?

**DICK:** I told her to get a paternity test. I'm not here to help her turn a profit.

**VERONICA:** I just feel like you have this wadded-up _Maxim_ magazine where your heart is supposed to be.

**DICK:** Oh, I'm heartless? First Duncan, now Logan. You're running out of rich bachelors' heads to mess with. Is it some kind of weird sport for you, you know, breaking dudes' hearts? What, you put another notch on your lipstick case?

**VERONICA:** Logan slept with Madison when you guys were in Aspen.

**DICK:** (confused) Logan never came to Aspen with me. He stayed home. He was too miserable to have any fun, no thanks to you.

_Veronica pretends that comment doesn't bother her._

**VERONICA:** Then why would Madison say that?

**DICK:** Because it's Madison. She wants what she can't have. Can we be done? I've got things to do.

_He looks up and spots someone._

**DICK:** Redheaded things. [shouting] Nadia!

_Dick gets up and chases after the girl as Veronica watches._

**NADIA:** There's my big, dumb blonde.

_They walk off together and Dick takes the opportunity to throw his arm around Nadia's shoulders. He glances back at Veronica defiantly._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** It must be a liberating thing not to be cursed with a moral compass. But now I know Logan is telling the truth. But still, why would Madison lie? I'll apologize to Logan later. First, I need to go talk to Bonnie.


	2. Forgiveness

**A/N: Okay so a lot of you didn't like how Veronica treated Logan in the last chapter. I agree...I didn't want her to doubt Logan, but let's not forget, she has trust issues when it comes to the guys she dates, and who can blame her? I don't think Logan will let her off that easy but he might understand her a bit better. So enjoy! And review. And give ideas or suggestions.**

**INT - HEARST COLLEGE, BONNIE'S DORM ROOM - DAY.**

_Veronica knocks on a dorm room door. The whiteboard displays various messages: "#1 this is #2 do u read?" "Kermit the Frog? He He He," "are you going 2 studygroup," "Ask Why?" "Lacey was here," and "Complacent Reasoning establishes unrealistic ra..." The door is opened by a pretty girl._

**VERONICA:** Hi. Is Bonnie here?

**PHYLLIS:** She's still at class. You're Veronica? Bonnie told me about you. I'm Bonnie's roommate, Phyllis. Come on in.

_Phyllis waves Veronica into the room. The first part of the room is Bonnie's and is covered with archaeological objects and posters._

**VERONICA:** Wow. Raiders of the lost dorm room.

**PHYLLIS:** Oh, yeah. God, Bonnie would love that. Her dream is to be the female Indiana Jones.

_Veronica walks through to Phyllis's half, where she is putting on a sweater. Her walls disclose nothing more than a regard for Josh Ritter._

**PHYLLIS:** She can spend three hours watching a documentary on people digging up a tooth.

_Phyllis starts gathering her books together._

**VERONICA:** So, you know what happened to Bonnie?

**PHYLLIS:** Yeah, Bonnie and I have been best friends since seventh grade. Not much happens in our lives that we don't share.

**VERONICA:** What do you think about Bonnie getting back with Tim?

**PHYLLIS:** I hated the arrogant little toad from the first time she introduced him.

**VERONICA:** Don't hold back, Phyllis.

**PHYLLIS:** I've kind of turned a corner on Tim, though. The boy came through in the clutch. He found out about the baby, and he stepped up. He bought her _What to Expect When You're Expecting_. He got her, like, prenatal vitamins.

**VERONICA:** So he was handing her pills? Could he-

**PHYLLIS:** There's no way it was Tim. He offered to marry her. He was gonna talk to her dad and everything, and you know how intimidating that would be.

**VERONICA:** Yeah, Bonnie said her family is pretty religious.

**PHYLLIS:** Do you not know about her dad?

**VERONICA:** Should I?

_Phyllis doesn't answer but instead finds the remote control. She switches on the television._

**TV:** $5,000...

_Phyllis zaps, passing a noir film, until she finds the channel she wants. A man is preaching. Behind him is a large banner inscribed with the legend "Capistrano Ministries." The same words are at the bottom of the screen._

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** ...and if there's only one thing you got to remember, it's this...

**PHYLLIS:** There's Papa Capistrano. He's on all the time.

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** God may hate the sin, but god loves you.

**CONGREGATION:** [offscreen] Amen.

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** Say it to yourself. God loves you.

**CONGREGATION:** [offscreen] God loves you.

**VERONICA:** Bonnie's a preacher's daughter. How very _Footloose_.

**INT-NEPTUNE GRAND HOTEl-DAY**

**VERONICA VOICEOVER: **Okay, Veronica, all you gotta do is apologize to Logan. How difficult can it be? Oh, who am I kidding? He won't forgive me for the way I treated him. And can you blame him? I didn't trust him. Note to self: work on your trust issues.

_Veronica knocks on the door to Logan's suite. It doesn't take long for Logan to open the door._

**LOGAN:** Veronica.

**VERONICA**: (nervously) Logan. Hi. Uh, can we talk?

**LOGAN:** Sure.

_Logan lets her in. Veronica sits down on the couch while Logan stands._

**VERONICA:** I want to apologize for last night. I was harsh and out of line. You're my boyfriend, or you were, and I didn't trust you.

**LOGAN:** Yeah, you should've trusted me, Veronica. I told you back in August you're the only one for me.

_Veronica nods her head. _

**VERONICA:** I know. But, Logan, you gotta remember, I don't have the best of luck with guys. First Duncan breaks up with me no good reason that turned out to be a lie and then he fled the country with his baby daughter and Troy wasn't honest with me either. So, I've got trust issues. And I'm gonna have to work on them.

**LOGAN:** I'm not like them, Veronica. You know that.

**VERONICA:** No, but you did turn your back on me after Lily died. You were so mean to me and that hurt. And lately, when I ask you about something, you always tell me to trust you? How can I when you keep saying that?

**LOGAN:** I know, I'm sorry.

**VERONICA:** Then please forgive me. I don't know why Madison lied to me, other than the fact that she hates me, but I never should have believed her. And I guess now you hate me.

_Veronica stands and heads for the door, but Logan stops her._

**LOGAN:** Veronica, wait.

**VERONICA:** What, Logan?

**LOGAN:** I don't hate you. But I need you to trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you.

**VERONICA:** (crying) Then show me I can trust you. I need to know I can if this is going to work.

_Logan nods his head._

**LOGAN:** Okay. How about we go out tomorrow night? We never did go out last night.

_Veronica nods her head again._

**VERONICA:** Okay.

**LOGAN:** (smiling) Good.

**VERONICA:** I'll call you later. (she heads for the door)

**LOGAN:** I still love you, you know that right?

**VERONICA:** I know. I love you too.

**INT - HEARST COLLEGE, TIM'S OFFICE - NIGHT.**

_Veronica walks past a janitor who is cleaning the floor of the dark and deserted hallway._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Unless Tim was able to convince a gynaecologist he was a pregnant female, I'm betting he scored the RU-486 online. If I can't question Tim, maybe his computer will give me some answers.

_Veronica gets to the door of Tim's office but is thwarted as the door is locked. She glances back at the janitor._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Sometimes when things don't work out the way a girl wants them to, there's nothing quite as satisfying as the hissy fit.

_Veronica rattles the doorknob with a show of increasing frustration and distress._

**VERONICA:** [whining] Oh, I hate this stupid day! Ugh!

_She gives the door a final try by trying to break through with her back and then slides down into a heap. The janitor looks over with concern. Veronica, as much as she can crouched at the foot of the door, stamps her feet._

**VERONICA:** Uuuugh!

_She starts to "cry" loudly._

**JANITOR:** Are you okay?

_She sniffs wetly._

**VERONICA:** [sobbing] No. This is, like, the worst day _ever_ of my entire life. I was supposed to meet my brother at his office, and he's not here. And he's not picking up his cell, and he's not even my brother anyway because my parents just told me I'm adopted.

_The janitor sighs and looks at the door._

**JANITOR:** Is this his office?

**VERONICA:** Uh-huh.

_The janitor leans his broom against the wall and gets out his keys. He opens the door for her and watches her enter. She turns to face him, wiping her nose on her sleeve dramatically._

**VERONICA:** Thanks. You've been so helpful.

_She gives him a quivering smile and he shuts the door. Veronica walks over to the door, watching his image through the frosted glass as it moves away from the door. She looks and takes a big breath of relief. She heads for Tim's desk._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** It's so much easier letting the twitch of a man's lip tell you he's guilty than relying on him to not empty the cache on his hard drive...

_On screen, a password is requested. Veronica sags back into the chair._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Or trying to figure out his password. Onto Plan B.

_She sneers at the screen. She sighs and sets her bag on the desk. She searches through her bag and pulls out a device._

**INT - MARS RESIDENCE - NIGHT.**

_Later that night, Veronica is laying in bed, unable to sleep. She keeps replaying her day._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** This has been the longest day ever. The only good thing that came from it is Logan accepting my apology. But I know he's still upset that I didn't believe him. Guess we'll talk about it tomorrow night.

_She sighs. She hears the door and leaps out of bed. Keith is just entering the apartment. He throws his case down on the kitchen counter. He looks up to see Veronica coming through from her room._

**KEITH:** Good. You're up. I've got a little conundrum.

_Veronica slumps onto one of the counter stools._

**KEITH:** Nish says she egged the dean's Volvo on campus the night he was murdered.

_Veronica is hardly listening, looking down at her hand at which she is picking._

**KEITH:** Mindy says she had the Volvo parked at the Neptune Grand all night. Any guess as to who's lying?

**VERONICA:** [listlessly] Both of them? I don't know.

**KEITH:** Your lack of opinion concerns me.

**VERONICA:** Sorry, but I've had a long day. Logan and I had a fight last night.

**KEITH:** Everything okay?

**VERONICA:** Yeah, it was all a misunderstanding. We're still together if that's what you're wondering. But I don't think he's going to let me off so easily for not believing him.

KEITH: Don't you think you've given him enough chances?

VERONICA: Dad, I love Logan. Yes, I've got problems trusting him at times, but I love him. He wouldn't be Logan if he was good all the time.

KEITH: Okay. But get some sleep, okay? You look tired.

VERONICA: Gee, thanks, Dad.

_Veronica heads back to bed and falls asleep within minutes._

**INT - HEARST COLLEGE - DAY.**

_Veronica approaches Tim who is just finished a conversation with a colleague. When he sees Veronica, he starts walking quickly back to his office._

**TIM:** I'm in a hurry, Veronica.

**VERONICA:** I know you enjoy screwing with me, but it's kind of losing its charm.

**TIM:** I have no idea what you're talking about.

**VERONICA:** I checked my grade online. It said I got a B. You and I both know I got an A.

**TIM:** I entered an A. You were looking at someone else's grade.

_He stops and turns to look at her._

**VERONICA:** Like I didn't look carefully. Either you did this on purpose, or you messed up the entry.

_Tim looks down at the floor and sighs deeply. He goes into his office. __Veronica follows him in._

**TIM:** Why didn't you print out a grade report, hmm?

_She follows him around to his side of his desk as he bends over his computer._

**VERONICA:** I shouldn't have to. I should have the grade I earned.

_Tim hesitates and looks at her._

**TIM:** Veronica?

**VERONICA:** Yes?

_He indicates his desk._

**TIM:** My space.

_He indicates the other side of it._

**TIM:** Your space.

_He grasps his hands together in a prayer and Veronica finally walks back around the desk. She takes a seat in the visitor's chair. Tim goes into his computer. Veronica fiddles with a role of black tape under the desk, unseen by Tim._

**TIM:** Ah, here it is. An A, like I said.

**VERONICA:** Huh. Maybe I was looking at someone else's grade.

_Veronica shrugs and rises from the desk. Tim watches._

**INT-NEPTUNE GRAND HOTEL, LOGAN'S SUITE-NIGHT**

_Veronica enters Logan's hotel room wearing a black dress and heels. _

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** This reminds me why I like jeans and t-shirts. I hate heels. They hurt like crazy. But who doesn't love getting dressed up every now and then?

**LOGAN:** You look nice. (he smiles at her)

**VERONICA:** Thanks. So where are you taking me?

**LOGAN:** Sorry, but it's a surprise.

**VERONICA:** Ugh, I hate surprises.

**LOGAN:** I know.

_Logan and Veronica leave and head towards Logan's car. On the way, they talk. They both agree to be more honest with each other and at least try and trust the other, even when it's hard. They end the night in Logan's hotel room talking all night about what's going on. The next night Veronica goes back to Tim's office to get the camera. _

**INT - HEARST COLLEGE, TIM'S OFFICE - NIGHT.**

_The door into the office squeaks as it slowly opens. A hand reaches down and tears away the strip of black tape obstructing the lock. Veronica enters. She gets to Tim's desk and computer. It is still asking for a password. Veronica turns on the lamp. She reaches up and pulls a small device from the inside of the lampshade. She pulls out something that looks like an iPod and, by technical wizardry that I'm incompetent to describe, she downloads the film from device to device to Tim's computer, finally getting a shot of Tim's keyboard. She slides it forward to the time she was in Tim's office earlier._

**TIM:** [on video] My space. Your space.

_Veronica raises a derisive brow. On the film, Tim starts to log on. Veronica slows it down and writes what she sees on her hand._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** His password is "Dick Tracy"? Aw. That is adorable.

_Veronica logs on to the computer. Tim's wallpaper is a silhouette of Sherlock Holmes._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** _Okay, Tim, let's see where were you browsing three weeks ago?_

_Veronica pulls up the internet history. Among the sites listed are for that day are: Monomania Magazine - If You're Going to College", "MonTele - The News Leaders", "ZowiePedia Beta 2.2", "Balboa County Sheriff's Department Website", "PlanetZowie - Search the Web", "Weather Report - Zip Code 90909", "Hearst College - Grover Hayes Library Refined", "Nationwide Crime Statistics - Murder Document. Those partially listed for the day before are: Hearst College - Course g...", "DownloadVibe 2.1 for Wi...", "SNAFU Great Flash Games!", "Criminology Today", "PlanetZowie", "Apple - Movie Trailers", "Untitled", "truthout - News, Polit...", "Hearst College - Server D..." The next list is for five days ago and includes: "PlanetZowie Search - tim f...", "Books Beyond Borders", "Green Apple Technology", "The Smoking Nun - Dumb...", "Hearst College", "Criminology Department", "Hearst College - Staff List", "Weather - Zip Code 90909", "SignOnNeptune." Veronica highlights this and starts scanning down the list. More site names are seen: "Establishment Foundations", "PAPERCLIPS™ - Online C...", "ASC - The American Soci...", "ListServe - Criminology Dis...", "Discussion Board - Acade...", "CribCatcher - Plagiarism..."_

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Nothing, nothing, nothing.

_Veronica sweeps past "The Smoking Nun - Keith...," "Horizons Airlines Flight S...," Utopia Bank - Account Lo...," New York Bridge Mutual," "Hearst College - Student...," and "Hearst College - Staff List...," taking interest only in "NEPTUNE WOMENT'S CLINIC."_

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Neptune clinic?

_In addition to the clinic, Tim browsed: "Pregnancy," "Pregnancy Week to Week," and "What to know about preg..." Veronica then notices another file on Tim's computer, one entitled "O'Dell - suicide?"_

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Whoa.

_She opens it. There are three files within: "Forensics," "Suspects," and "Witnesses."_

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Tim's investigating the dean's death?

_She clicks on "Witnesses." There are two names: Anthony Martina and Eli Navarro._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Anthony Martin? There's no Anthony Martin mentioned in the police report.

_Veronica clicks on Anthony's name and reads out what she sees on the screen._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** "Earwitness, heard shot while walking home from Pi Sig party. Witness was drunk, couldn't determine time of death."

**INT - HEARST COLLEGE - DAY.**

_Veronica knocks on the door of Anthony's room, which he shares with Glen. There's no answer, so she leaves a note on his whiteboard amongst the messages from Chris, G., John, Lisa, Dru M., and Jeff M. : "For a good time, call."_

**A/N: Next time on Veronica Mars, Veronica visit's Bonnie's father, while Logan gathers the courage to talk to Keith about his future with Veronica. :)**


	3. Planning Revenge Is Hard

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. As always read and review. And make suggestions. I'm not sure how I'm gonna incorporate what happened on the show around the LoVe relationship...but ideas would be good.**

_Last time on Veronica Mars, Veronica apologized to Logan and talked to Bonnie's roommate, Phyllis and tried to find out info from Tim. Today she was outside Capistrano Ministries about to head inside and talk to Reverend Capistrano. Before she could get out of her car, her phone rings. Seeing that it's Logan, she grins._

**VERONICA:** Hey.

**LOGAN:** Hey. So, where are you?

**VERONICA:** I'm about to go talk to Bonnie's father. Why? What are you doing? Do you need me to get out of trouble?

**LOGAN:** (laughing) No! I'm at your apartment. (long pause) About to talk to your dad.

**VERONICA:** What? Why?

**LOGAN:** That's for me to know and for you to find out.

**VERONICA:** (unsure) Okay? But be careful.

**LOGAN:** I will. Call me later. I love you.

**VERONICA:** I love you, too.

_Veronica hangs up and heads inside to talk to Bonnie's father._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** I have an appointment to discuss my options at the clinic Tim contacted. In the meantime, a little spiritual advisement wouldn't hurt.

_She stops at the site of a flashy car. It bears the licence plate GODZLUVV. Along the edge is a pattern made of up groups of four of the letter S. They are gold and almost look like dollar signs._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Exhibit A on why I don't trust TV preachers.

_Veronica heads for the premises outside of which the car is parked: Capistrano Ministries. It's a plain, poorly maintained building, marked 469 and decorated by a fancy frame around the door and a picture of Jesus with lambs painted on the side. Veronica enters._

_There's a hubbub of soft sound. People are packing up. Veronica looks around at them, a small stained glass window, a statue of an archangel, a picture of Jesus, and various boxes, colour-coded for storage and other destination. A man comes across the office, carrying another box._

**THURMAN:** Carl, did you pack up those TCP forms?

**CARL:** Yeah, I just finished them.

_Thurman puts the box down on a desk and spots Veronica._

**THURMAN:** Can I help you, Miss?

_Veronica affects a troubled persona._

**VERONICA:** Sorry, it's kind of personal.

**THURMAN:** Well, if you're here to see if your skirt is long enough, the answer is "no."

_Thurman laughs, delighted with his own "joke."_

**THURMAN:** Ah, I'm an old fogy.

_He gestures to indicate the room._

**THURMAN:** Actually, you know, you kind of caught us at a bad time, I, uh...

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** What is it, Thurman?

_The reverend, working quietly in a corner behind him, comes towards them._

**THURMAN:** I-it's nothing, Ted. This young lady was...

**VERONICA:** Hester.

_Veronica quickly holds out her hand to Rev. Capistrano. They shake._

**VERONICA:** I was hoping you could help me.

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** I can always try.

_Cut to a few moments later. Veronica and Rev. Capistrano are now alone, on either side of the reverend's desk. His office too shows all the marks of being steadily emptied although the desk is still there, littered with papers and boxes. The nameplate on the desk shows his first name to be Ted._

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** So, what can I do for you?

**VERONICA:** [tragically] I'm pregnant, and now I don't know what to do.

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** Well, I can't imagine you came in here thinking that I was going to say anything other than that you should keep your baby.

_Veronica drops her head._

**VERONICA:** Yeah, I guess. Just...my parents will never understand. They'll disown me.

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that. The promise of a grandchild is a powerful thing.

**VERONICA:** Yeah, if I were thirty. I'm sure you wouldn't be thrilled if your teenage daughter came home pregnant.

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** Well...

_Rev. Capistrano leans forward on the desk towards her._

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** Actually, I was. My daughter is about your age, and she became pregnant. You know what her mother and I did? We celebrated. But our desire to meet our grandchild far outweighed any regrets about the circumstances of the pregnancy.

_He leans back in his chair again._

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** Maybe your parents will surprise you.

_He's suddenly overcome with emotion. He struggles to keep it in._

**VERONICA:** Reverend Ted?

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** I'm...I'm sorry.

_His voice shakes and he is trembling._

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** She lost her baby.

_Veronica is deeply touched and, after a little nervous hesitation, lays a hand over his in comfort._

_After talking with the Reverend, Veronica heads over to the Neptune Clinic asking about the possibility of obtaining RU-486 and sneaking out of the clinic. The nurse says that is unlikely since it has to be taken in the clinic. As she leaves the clinic, she gets a phone call from the other witness from the night Dean O'Dell was killed. After that she goes to find Weevil. She had followed Madison earlier and saw that she got a new car for her birthday. Which reminded Veronica that she needed to get something for Mac. Veronica felt like getting a little revenge for Madison's lie and so easily believing her. When she finds him, Weevil is fixing something electrical that resides above the light switch of an empty classroom. Veronica approaches._

**WEEVIL:** Oh, you sought me out. That can only mean one thing. You need a favour.

**VERONICA:** Is it a favour if it's something we both would enjoy? Remember you told my criminology class about how you stole some guy's car and had it crushed?

**WEEVIL:** Yeah. Why?

**VERONICA:** Maybe I was thinking about having someone's car stolen and crushed.

**WEEVIL:** Oh. What happened?

_Weevil completes his task and moves away from the wall. Veronica follows. She gets a piece of paper out of her bag and hands it to him._

**VERONICA:** A little Mercedes at this address. You can't miss it. The plates read "gotzmine."

**WEEVIL:** Wow. I'm surprised somebody hasn't crushed it already. Whose is it?

**VERONICA:** Madison Sinclair's.

**WEEVIL:** From high school...I remember. She lost a hubcap and told the principal I stole it for drug money. So, you want her car cubed or-

_They are interrupted by the arrival of a teaching assistant who seems very taken with Weevil._

**BOOKISH FEMALE TA:** Thank you so much.

**WEEVIL:** Oh, no problem. And the next time I need some literature compared, I know you'll be there for me.

_Weevil gives her a little wave. She simpers, returns the wave, and then leaves them to their discussion._

**WEEVIL:** Now, this has nothing to do with you and Logan, right?

**VERONICA:** Did I come here for therapy, or to get a car stolen and cubed?

**WEEVIL:** "Gotzmine," huh? Yeah. I have been wondering if I still have the touch. And, uh, it's gonna cost you five hundred. That is the going rate, isn't it?

_Weevil closes his tool box and walks away. Veronica is a little stunned at being charged._

_Meanwhile, at the Mars' apartment, Keith and Logan are sitting in silence. They're both a bit uncomfortable being alone without Veronica._

**KEITH:** So...Logan, what brings you by?

**LOGAN:** (nervously) I, uh, I want to talk about my relationship with Veronica.

**KEITH:** Okay.

**LOGAN:** You know I love her, right?

_Keith nods his head._

**KEITH:** I do.

_Logan nods his head._

**LOGAN:** Right. About that. Uh, well, I was thinking about proposing to her. Not now, of course. But sometime soon. We're trying to work out our trust issues right now. But, uh, when I do propose, I, uh,...(he trails off, uncertain)

**KEITH:** Logan, you have my blessing. I know at times it seems like I don't like you, but I can tell you love Veronica. I see it when you look at her. But I do think you should wait a while before you ask her. I'm not sure you two are quite ready for that step. You two did just get back together.

_Logan nods his head again._

**LOGAN:** Right. That's, uh, really all I wanted. Thanks.

**KEITH:** No problem. Would you like to stay for dinner?

_Logan contemplates the idea. He's unsure of what to do._

**LOGAN:** Uh, sure, why not?

**KEITH:** Good.

_When Veronica gets home that night, she is surprised to see her Dad and Logan watching TV together. She's glad to see her dad so she can tell him what she found out about the Dean's murder. But she finds out weird that her dad and Logan her getting along._

**VERONICA:** Hey, Dad.

**KEITH:** Hey, honey.

**VERONICA:** So, I found out something on the O'Dell case. There was a guy who heard the shot around 2:20.

_Keith just stares at her with concern._

**VERONICA:** What?

**KEITH:** Is there anything maybe you want to tell me?

**VERONICA:** About what?

_He pulls a large photograph from the pile in front of him._

**KEITH:** Well, I found this in our mailbox today.

_Veronica, looking bemused, walks over and sits down next to him, taking the picture. It is of Veronica leaving the Neptune Women's Clinic. Keith picks up a letter from the pile and starts to read it out loud._

**KEITH:** "Dear Sir, the enclosed photographs were taken at Neptune Women's Clinic, which performs abortions."

_Veronica can't believe it. Keith looks at her, waiting. He swallows hard._

**VERONICA:** [affronted] I can't believe these people.

_She looks at a second picture which shows her by her car, the licence plate clearly displayed._

**VERONICA:** They sit up in a building with their telephoto lens and take pictures of people in their most private, personal moments. That's disgusting.

**KEITH:** Uh, honey, that's how we pay the rent.

**VERONICA:** It's different.

**KEITH:** I like to think so. Back on point. Is everything okay?

LOGAN: Yeah, you didn't tell me about this part of your plan.

_Clearly Logan isn't happy about the fact that Veronica didn't tell him about her plan to visit the Neptune Clinic. _

VERONICA: Everything is fine.

I am not now, nor have I ever been, pregnant.

_Keith's world just as suddenly comes back together again and he takes a relieved breath. Logan looks relieved as well. _

**VERONICA:** I visited the clinic for a case. Someone slipped this girl RU-486, and it caused a miscarriage.

**KEITH:** That's awful.

**VERONICA:** Yeah. Where did this come from?

_Keith looks at the envelope, emptying the remaining contents as he does._

**KEITH:** There's no return address. No postage.

**LOGAN:** I'm just glad you aren't pregnant. Your dad almost killed me when he found this.

**VERONICA:** Dad!

**KEITH:** (gives her an apologetic look) I was concerned.

_He looks at one of the pamphlets and reads from it._

**KEITH:** "Does everyone go to heaven?"

**VERONICA:** Actually, what does it say? I've got intro to theology next semester.

**KEITH:** Mmm. Doesn't look like it.

_Veronica picks up a bookmark._

**VERONICA:** Well, here's a bookmark if you can't make it all the way through.

_Keith takes it and peers at it._

**KEITH:** "Good Word Press, San Diego."

**VERONICA:** Harassing women in crisis since 1973. You think maybe you want to get all up in their "bid'ness"?

_Keith nods his head, anxious to repay the hours of anxiety he's just been through._

**KEITH:** Mmm.

_Later, Veronica and Logan are outside talking. _

**LOGAN:** (concerned for Veronica's safety) Don't do anything where I have to save you.

**VERONICA:** Logan, I'll be fine. Besides, I'll have Dad by my side.

_Logan sighs, and pulls her close._

**LOGAN:** I worry sometimes, that's all. After what happened with Lily, and then my mom, I want to keep you safe.

**VERONICA:** I know. But this is my job, it's what I do.

**LOGAN:** I know. (changing subjects) So, uh, if you ever did get pregnant, would you tell me?

**VERONICA:** And what makes you so sure you'd be the father?

**LOGAN:** I just know.

_He wraps his arms around her and kisses her. After a minute, Veronica pulls away._

**VERONICA:** To answer your question, yes, I would tell you.

**LOGAN:** Good. I gotta go. We on for tomorrow night?

_Veronica nods her head and kisses Logan one last time before he leaves. The next day, Keith and Veronica visit Good Word Press. __It's a small printing company and the front room is unattended. A door to the back opens and a man comes out._

**EDDIE:** Yeah? Who are you?

**KEITH:** My name is Carson Drew, and this is my assistant, Nancy. We're trying to find who published this.

_Keith holds out the pamphlet._

**EDDIE:** You found him. Eddie Nettles.

**KEITH:** Mr. Nettles, some of your materials ended up in a packet sent anonymously-

**EDDIE:** Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I told you people before, this here's my constitutional right. If you have a problem, see my lawyer.

**KEITH:** We're private investigators working on a rather delicate matter. You see, our clients...their son is engaged to a girl who...well, um...

**VERONICA:** They don't know much about her, so they asked us to look into...

_They appear to be making it up as they go along._

**KEITH:** They suspect that the bride-to-be may have misled the groom regarding past indiscretions.

**VERONICA:** They heard she recently terminated a pregnancy at the Neptune free clinic.

_Eddie makes an expression of disgust._

**VERONICA:** I know. And if it's true, the parents want their son to know. Is there any way you could point us in the direction of the person who took the photos?

**EDDIE:** Man, this world, huh?

_He shakes his head._

**EDDIE:** I got them. There's the binders there. The photos are arranged chronologically. You're free to take a look.

_Veronica walks over to the bookcase where Eddie indicated. She takes down the first binder. She opens it at pictures taken on January 16th. She flicks back to January 8th. She spots Nadia, Dick's redhead, leaving the clinic on January 5th. As she takes that in, Thurman Randolph walks in._

**THURMAN:** Hey, Edward, how's it going?

**EDDIE:** Thurman. Just put them with the others, huh?

**THURMAN:** Who are these folks?

_Thurman takes a step closer to Veronica who is trying to stay turned away from him._

**EDDIE:** This is Carson Drew and his assistant...

_Eddie snaps his fingers at Keith._

**EDDIE:** What's your assistant's name?

**KEITH:** Nancy.

_Thurman, having bent around to check Veronica's face, straightens up._

**THURMAN:** They're lying to you, Eddie. She came into our office yesterday calling herself Hester, claiming she was troubled.

_Keith walks over to them. He takes Veronica by the shoulders to lead her out._

**KEITH:** She really is troubled.

_Veronica's supporting expression is priceless as they leave._

**KEITH:** Well, we've done better.

_They reach the street. Parked in front of the building is the same car Veronica saw outside Capistrano Ministries._

**KEITH:** "Godzluvv." Tasteful.

_They start walking up the road._

**VERONICA:** We did okay.

**KEITH:** How so?

**VERONICA:** One of the girls in the photo binder. I've seen her with Dick.

**KEITH:** The Casablancas kid?

**VERONICA:** Who might have been the father.

**KEITH:** Hmm.

_When Veronica gets back to Hearst, she tries to find Dick. She finds him in the food court. __Dick is leering again, under the guise of sitting at one of the tables, reading Monomania (the same magazine that Tim was browsing). The cover features the scantily clad Ashley Findley. Veronica sits down next to him._

**VERONICA:** Wow. Impressive. I hear "Modern Breasts" is a really hard class.

**DICK:** The rebound starts with me? Nice!

**VERONICA:** That redhead from the other day, Nadia. Does she have a last name?

**DICK:** Comaneci.

_Veronica gives him a baleful look._

**DICK:** What?

**VERONICA:** Dick, do you think I'm an idiot? Nadia Comaneci is an Olympic gymnast from Romania.

**DICK:** You sure? I mean, she doesn't have an accent.

**VERONICA:** Don't play dumb, Dick. Some girl I see you hugging on pops up at the women's clinic a week after Bonnie told you she's pregnant? I have to ask. Was she picking something up for you?

**DICK:** Hopefully a box of sponges. Look, if we're not gonna have an empty sexual encounter, I kind of got stuff to do, so...

_He waits for a second, just in case._

**DICK:** Yeah.

_He leaves Veronica to ponder._

_After he leaves, Veronica heads out to find Nadia and talk to her. _

**VERONICA:** Hi. Are you Nadia Fassano?

**NADIA:** Yeah.

**VERONICA:** Thank goodness. I had to go through the whole freshman facebook and flirt with the registrar to get your schedule.

**NADIA:** Okay. Why?

**VERONICA:** 'Cause I wanted to talk to you, but your pal Dick wouldn't give me your real name.

**NADIA:** I have a pal named Dick?

**VERONICA:** Dick Casablancas.

_Nadia is still clueless._

**VERONICA:** Nadia, I know you know him. I saw the two of you walking together, and when I asked about you, he told me your last name was Comaneci.

_Nadia laughs._

**VERONICA:** I just want to know-

**NADIA:** Okay, that Dick. Yeah, um, I got drunk at a party, and I made out with him for like five seconds, and then I gave him a fake name.

_Veronica looks confused._

**NADIA:** What? Would you want him calling you?

_Nadia laughs again and walks off. Veronica, thinking about the last question, has to give it credence._

_That night Keith gets a call from Mindy O'Dell that someone is trying to break into her house. Keith goes to investigate but it's only Mindy's ex. Afterwards, he makes sure the family is okay. He asks if he can get a drink while she goes to check on her son. In the garage, he finds the Volvo and what looks like a piece of egg shell. _

_That same night, Veronica goes over to Logan's._

**VERONICA:** Hey.

**LOGAN:** Hey. So, what you wanna do tonight? We can either go see a movie, or get room service and watch a movie here.

**VERONICA:** How about we watch a movie here, and talk some more?

**LOGAN:** Okay.

**VERONICA:** So, I wanna know why you needed to talk to my dad yesterday. I mean, you hate talking to my dad.

**LOGAN:** True, he does scare me, but I can't tell you why I talked to him.

**VERONICA:** Logan, c'mon. We promised to be more honest with each other. (she goes to sit on the couch while Logan gets a movie) Please? Won't you tell me?

**LOGAN:** (shaking his head) Nope, sorry, I can't tell you. But what I can tell you, is that you better not make plans for Valentine's Day.

**VERONICA:** Aw, come on, you know I hate surprises.

**LOGAN:** Yes, I know. But trust me on this. You'll like this one. Just save the whole day of Valentine's for me, okay?

**VERONICA:** (not thrilled about not knowing) Fine.

LOGAN: Good. Now let's watch the movie.

_After watching the movie, Veronica heads home so she can do some studying. She promises Logan that the next weekend will be spent with him, nothing else. _

_The next morning, when Veronica wakes up, she heads to the kitchen and finds her dad reading the paper. _

**KEITH:** And how are you this a.m.?

_Veronica gets a mug from one of the cupboards and pours herself a coffee._

**VERONICA:** Cramming for philosophy. Have you seen my copy of _Either/Or_?

_Keith "does" Groucho Marx, down to the waggling cigar._

**KEITH:** No, but I've got an old issue of _Buts_ you can have.

**VERONICA:** The comedy styling of Keith Mars, ladies and gentlemen.

**KEITH:** Hey, look, it's that guy from the printing office.

_Thurman Randolph's picture appears in an article headlined "New Life Cathedral opening ceremony today in San Diego — Stable ministry raises millions for 3000 seat 'fellowship hall.'" The paper is dated Tuesday, January 30, 2007 and the article, next to one about the EPA written by senior staff writer Gwen Bagnall, is by Tammy Johnson, Associated Press. As much as can be read says: "Evangelicals of the greater San Diego area have a new place to worship. The modern and highly touted New Life Cathedral will celebrate by cutting the ribbon on a project started four years ago. Capistrano Ministries is responsible for bringing the cathedral to live. After four years ministry in San Diego's industrial district, Rev. Capistrano..." The caption under Thurman's picture reads "Thurman Randolph, CFO." Veronica takes the paper to see._

**KEITH:** Apparently the preacher's leaving cable access for the big-time.

**VERONICA:** That guy Thurman is the ministry's CFO?

**KEITH:** Should a ministry have a CFO?

_Veronica shakes her head._

**KEITH:** You don't think he did it, do you? He struck me as being aggressively pro-life.

**VERONICA:** How do you think a televangelist with a pregnant, unmarried daughter would play to his flock? A fly in the collection plate, perhaps?

_Veronica reaches over and takes Keith toast. She takes a bite and heads for her room. Cut to a few moments later. In her room, Veronica is on the phone._

**VERONICA:** Bonnie, hey, it's Veronica.

**BONNIE:** [on phone] Hey. So, what have you heard? Are you making any progress?

**VERONICA:** Yeah, it's coming along. Do you know Thurman Randolph very well?

**VERONICA:** [on phone] He works for-

**BONNIE:** My dad, yeah.

**VERONICA:** You trust him?

_Bonnie shakes her head._

**BONNIE:** Not really.

**VERONICA:** I want to search his office during today's service. Can you get me in?

**BONNIE:** Um...

_Bonnie holds out the phone to check the time._

**BONNIE:** If you can get here in fifteen minutes. Do you have church clothes?

_Cut to later still. Veronica, dressed in a bland suit, exits her bedroom. She shouts into the bathroom._

**VERONICA:** So, I'm heading out.

_Keith, brushing his teeth, looks out, surprised at her appearance._

**KEITH:** Hmm.

_Veronica heads to the college and to Bonnie's dorm room. As she's walking, she gets a call from Weevil asking if she wants to watch Madison's car get crushed. She says she'll be there after church. Veronica hears a footstep as she puts her phone away. It's Rev. Capistrano._

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** Hello.

**VERONICA:** Hi.

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** I didn't know you knew Bonnie.

**VERONICA:** We only met recently.

_The door is opened by Bonnie._

**BONNIE:** Oh, hi. You two met?

_The reverend enters._

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** We did. Hester didn't tell me the two of you were friends.

**BONNIE:** Hester?

_Veronica follows, giving Bonnie an innocent look._

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** I, uh, hope you're well.

_Phyllis comes round from her side of the room and shrieks in pleasure._

**PHYLLIS:** Reverend Ted!

_Equally enthusiastic, the reverend holds out his arms._

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** How's my other daughter?

_They hug._

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** Are you ready to celebrate?

**PHYLLIS:** You look like you lost a little weight.

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** Well, three thousand regular parishioners, each with their own cheesecake recipe. I finally had to clamp down.

**PHYLLIS:** You mean vomit.

_While this is going on Veronica, who was standing quietly over by the bookcase, spots the copy of What to Expect When You're Expecting, and particularly the bookmark in it. She takes the book from the shelf and checks the bookmark: "Does everyone go to Heaven?"_

**VERONICA:** Bonnie. I think Tim slipped you the RU-486.

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** What? Bonnie? What is she-

**BONNIE:** Why do you say it was Tim?

_Veronica holds out the bookmark._

**VERONICA:** This bookmark is...a gift, sent by a pro-life group to everyone who comes out of the Neptune clinic. It's the only clinic in the area that provides RU-486. It's some sort of a shame campaign. I just found it in the pregnancy book Tim gave you.

_Veronica holds up the book. Bonnie, looking stunned, looks over at Phyllis. Rev. Capistrano continues to stare at Veronica, stunned._

**VERONICA:** By the way, your CFO works with the same group.

_Voice full of concern, the reverend turns to his daughter._

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** Somebody slipped you...Bonnie, why didn't you tell-

_Bonnie's not listening, staring in horror at Phyllis_

**BONNIE:** Phyllis.

**VERONICA:** Bonnie?

**BONNIE:** Tim didn't give me that book. Phyllis did.

**PHYLLIS:** Bonnie, let me explain. I did it for you. Do you really think those guys were worthy of you, of being the father of your baby?

_The reverend stares at her too, putting his hands on Bonnie's shoulders in comfort._

**PHYLLIS:** And think what it would have meant. [with increasing desperation] All of your plans, all of your goals? No career at all, just divorce and a baby to support, and you have dreams, Bonnie. And I was trying to help you.

_Bonnie can't speak and shakes her head._

**PHYLLIS:** I know you. You wanted to give up the baby, and you were going to until your parents found out. Bonnie...Bonnie, I'm sorry.

**BONNIE:** Sorry? You're sorry? [screaming] Get out! I can't look at you right now! I want you out of my sight!

_The reverend is physically holding her back. Phyllis, also distressed, holds up her hands._

**PHYLLIS:** Bonnie, please!

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** Bonnie! Bonnie!

**BONNIE:** Go to hell! Go to hell!

_Phyllis disappears around to her side of the room. The reverend pulls the distraught Bonnie into his arms._

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** Bonnie! That's enough! It's done.

_Veronica sees Phyllis sink onto her bed, her head in her hands._

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** She didn't mean to hurt you. She didn't mean to. Try to be forgiving. It's the only way.

_Bonnie weeps in his arms as his hands rubs up and down her back. He speaks gently._

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** Anger will tear you down. It'll make you less of the person that you want to be.

_He glances at Veronica._

**REV. CAPISTRANO:** And it will tear apart your soul.

_Later, Veronica is about to watch Madison's car get crushed. At the last minute, she tells Weevil not to do it. While getting revenge on Madison would be nice, Veronica knows it's not worth it. She figures she can make Madison pay for telling her that lie. _


	4. Revenge Is Sweet

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I like to write out the chapter first then type it up. And it was hard trying to figure out a way for Veronica to get back at Madison. Hopefully you guys will like what I have planned for Veronica to do. As always, read and review. And make any suggestions to what you would like to see.**

_(Sunday, February 4)_

_Scene picks up where the last one left off. After telling Weevil not to crush Madison's car, Veronica heads home to change clothes. She decides she better tell Logan what she almost did. Walking into the apartment, Veronica finds her dad sitting on the couch reading the paper. _

**Keith:** Hi, honey. How was church? (he folds the paper and sets it down.)

**Veronica:** Oh, you know. There was singing, preaching, and praying. Not my thing.

**Keith:** I knew we should have gone to church more.

**Veronica:** And yet, I turned out just fine.

**Keith:** (teasing) I don't know. I still wish you would do girl things.

**Veronica:** Dad, I hang out with Mac. And sometimes, we go to this place that has a lot of different stores and we shop. Now, what's it called? ( she pretends to think for a minute) Oh, yeah, it's the mall.

**Keith:** What can I say? I worry about you. I'm your father. It's what we do.

**Veronica:** Have you been talking to Logan behind my back?

**Keith:** No. Why?

**Veronica:** He worries about me, too.

**Keith:** Well, we both (searches for the right word, but can't think of one) love you, sweetie.

**Veronica:** You like Logan now, too?

**Veronica Voiceover:** Dad never cared for Logan. He only tolerates him because I'm dating him. I wonder what's going on between those two?

**Keith:** Hey, he's growing on me. I can tell he really cares about you. And I know he makes you happy.

**Veronica:** (smiling) Yes, he does. Now, I'm going to change and head over to Logan's.

_Veronica heads for her room to change clothes._

**Keith:** (calling after her) Okay, I know I said I was starting to like Logan, but if he's going to cut into daddy/daughter time, then I don't like him so much. I hardly see you.

**Veronica:** (from her room) Dad, I see you every day. Besides, I'm only going over there to talk to him. We promised to be more honest with each other to make our relationship work. I promise that later you and I will have some quality time.

_Veronica emerges from her room in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. Grabbing a jacket, she heads for the door._

**Keith:** Tomorrow night, you and I are having some daddy/daughter time.

**Veronica:** Okay, but now I gotta go. I'll be home by eleven.

**Keith:** Ten-thirty.

**Veronica:** Dad.

**Keith:** Fine, eleven it is.

**Veronica:** Thank you!

_Veronica leaves, headed for the Neptune Grand._

_~*_VMLEVMLEVMLEVM*~

_At the Neptune Grand, Veronica steps off the elevator on Logan's floor. She knocks on his door and is surprised when Dick answers._

**Dick:** Veronica. What brings you here?

_Veronica steps around him and walks into the suite._

**Veronica:** I'm here to see Logan.

**Dick:** Well, he's not here.

**Veronica:** (sits down on the couch) I can wait. (she gets an idea.) Hey, maybe you can help me.

**Dick:** (shakes his head and sits down far away from Veronica) No. No way. I am not getting involved in some crazy plan of yours.

**Veronica:** Oh, come on. This is about Madison. You can help me get back at her.

**Dick:** No.

**Veronica:** Dick, please? Today, I almost had Weevil crush Madison's new convertible, but I didn't go through with it. I now have a new plan to get back at her.

**Dick:** I'm not helping you.

_Veronica is silent for a while. When Logan walks in, he finds Dick and Veronica sitting on the couch, in silence, staring at the TV which isn't on._

**Logan:** (to Dick) What'd you do? Make her mad?

**Dick:** Dude, no. I just told her I'm not going along with her crazy plan.

**Logan:** (curious) What plan?

**Veronica:** (stands up and goes over to Logan) Okay, don't get mad. But, I had Weevil steal Madison's new car. To crush it.

**Logan:** Why?

**Veronica:** To get back at her for trying to break us up. But I ended up telling Weevil not to crush it.

**Logan:** Again, I ask why? She deserves it.

_Veronica smiles, glad that Logan agrees with her._

**Veronica:** But not like that. I thought instead I'd blackmail her.

_At this point, Dick becomes interested and joins the conversation._

**Dick:** How?

**Veronica:** I know something about her that she doesn't know.

**Logan:** Like what?

**Veronica:** She and Mac were switched at birth. As of now, only Mac and I knew.

_Both Logan and Dick look surprised._

**Logan:** You're kidding. How did I not know this?

_Veronica shakes her head._

**Veronica:** It's true. I found out our junior year, when all those kids wanted me to find stuff on their parents. It was in the paper, both families got a couple million dollars. But since a few years had gone by, they didn't switch back.

**Logan:** That's a shame. I would have rather had Mac in our group than Madison.

**Dick:** So...Mac is actually Madison, and Madison is Mac?

_Veronica grimaces, not even realizing that was how it would have been had Mac and Madison never been switched at birth._

**Veronica:** Um, yeah. I never thought of it that way. So, what do you say, will you help me?

_Dick and Logan think for a minute, but finally agree. Veronica then calls Mac to ask if they can have breakfast in the morning so Veronica can tell her the new case she is working on._

~*VMLEVMLEVMLEVM*~

_Later, Veronica and Logan are laying in Logan's bed. Veronica has her head on his chest and is almost asleep. _

**Logan:** Thanks.

_Veronica opens her eyes and looks up at him._

**Veronica:** For what?

**Logan:** For telling me what you almost did to Madison's car.

**Veronica:** We did promise to tell each other everything. And I didn't want you to find out from someone else.

**Logan:** I'm just glad you told me. Besides, not it will be fun to get back at Madison for being such a bitch over the years.

**Veronica:** Yes, it will. (glances at the clock, seeing that it is almost ten-thirty) I gotta go.

_Veronica starts to get out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her. Logan pulls her to him and kisses her, long and slow._

**Logan:** Don't go.

**Veronica:** But I told Dad I would be home by eleven.

**Logan:** Please? I'll make it worth your while.

_Veronica smiles._

**Veronica:** You always do. (gets out of bed and starts to get dressed.) But I really do need to get home. I promise that tomorrow we can spend some time together between classes.

_Logan smirks at her._

**Logan:** I'm gonna hold you to it. Now, get home before your dad starts calling, looking for you.

_Veronica smiles, and promises to call when she gets home._

~*VMLEVMLEVMLEVM*~

_Veronica unlocks the apartment door quietly and slowly opens the door. She glances at her watch and sees that she made it home almost on time, since it is now 11:01._

**Keith:** You're late.

_Veronica jumps, her heart now racing. She finds that her dad is sitting in the chair in the dark. She turns the light on and goes to sit on the couch._

**Veronica:** What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?

**Keith:** (grinning) Sorry, I just always wanted to say that.

**Veronica:** Not funny. I was only a minute late.

**Keith:** I thought it was funny. You should've seen your face. But I am sorry I scared you. Now, what did you and Logan do for almost twelve hours?

**Veronica:** We talked, then watched a few movies.

**Keith:** Veronica, did what you two talked about have anything to do with Madison Sinclair? Her parents went to the police saying her brand new car was stolen the other night.

_Veronica shows no emotion and doesn't say anything._

**Keith:** (in a warning tone) Veronica.

**Veronica:** (sighing) Yes, I had Weevil steal her car. To crush it. But for the record, I told him not to do it when I showed up earlier this afternoon. So he's probably already returned the car by now.

**Keith:** Veronica, if the Sinclair's find out who did this, Eli could get in a lot of trouble.

**Veronica:** Dad, don't worry, nothing happened to the car. It's not like I would get back at Madison like that.

**Keith:** Just be careful, honey.

**Veronica:** I will.

_Veronica heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. After getting in her pajama's, she calls Logan to let him know she made it home. After that, she falls asleep quickly._

~*VMLEVMLEVM*~

(_Monday, February 5th)_

_The next morning, Veronica, Logan, and Dick are all waiting in the Hearst cafeteria. Soon, Mac and Wallace both show up and join them. Veronica fills them in on what she had almost done to Madison's car, then says she has a new plan to get back at Madison._

**Mac:** So, what is the new plan?

**Veronica:** This is where you come in, Mac. I want to blackmail Madison.

**Mac:** And how do you plan to do that? Letters? Email? Phone calls?

**Veronica:** I was thinking anonymous e-mails. I thought you could set up fake email accounts. And email her every couple days saying that we know something about her.

**Wallace:** V, we all know about Madison. She was one of the most popular girls in school.

**Dick:** Nuh-uh, Madison isn't really Madison.

**Wallace:** What in the world are you talking about?

_Mac, embarrassed, looks down at the table. She knows what Dick is talking about. She figures Veronica told Logan and Dick the secret and judging by the look on Veronica's face, Mac is right._

**Mac:** Dick is right. Madison and I were switched at birth.

**Wallace:** (laughing) You're kidding.

_Veronica and Mac both shake their heads._

**Veronica:** Nope. Mac and Madison were really switched at birth. Which is what I'm going to use against Madison to get back at her. So, Mac, Wallace, are you two in?

**Mac:** I'm in. It'll feel good to get back at her for being a bitch. And for kind of stealing my family.

**Wallace:** I guess I'm in, too.

**Veronica:** Good. So the first thing we need to do is set up fake email accounts. Dick, do you still have Madison's email address?

**Dick:** Uh, I think so.

**Veronica:** Okay, so I think we should all take turns emailing her for a while.

**Logan:** And then what? We can't email her for months.

**Veronica:** Well, Logan, I...uh, I haven't thought it all out, actually. I guess once we get on her nerves, we'll let her know the secret.

**Logan:** Okay, but then what? What if she figures out it's us?

**Veronica:** She won't.

**Veronica Voiceover:** At least, I hope she doesn't. I didn't think this thing all the way through.

**Logan:** Okay. So, when do we start?

**Mac:** As soon as possible. I'll set everyone up fake email accounts this afternoon and tonight I'll email her and then Veronica can email her tomorrow.

**Veronica:** Mac, that sounds pretty good. ( she looks at her watch) I gotta get to class.

**Logan:** I'll come with you.

_Mac, Wallace, and Dick watch as they walk away._

**Dick:** America's sweethearts.

**Mac:** Really?

**Dick:** Of course. I'm glad Ronnie is going after Madison. Someone needs to set her straight. And no one messes with my best friend and his best girl.

**Mac:** That is possibly the sweetest thing you've said.

**Wallace:** I agree with Dick. No one messes with Veronica Mars. Unless you want your ass kicked.

_They sit in a moment of silence then Mac and Wallace head to class, leaving Dick to stare at all the girls. That afternoon, Mac sets up the fake email accounts and tells Veronica, Logan, Dick, and Wallace the passwords to access their "new" email accounts. Mac emails Madison first, saying that she knows something about Madison._

_~*_VMLEVMLEVM*~

_Madison is in her room, checking email and instant messaging her friends. She gets notified of a new email. She doesn't recognize the address but she clicks on it. The message is short: "I KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT YOU."_

**Madison:** (to herself) What the hell?


	5. The Truth and More

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. But this is a nice long chapter, and I'm going to try and make them longer. If there is anything you want to see in this story, let me know. As always, read and review! **

_(Tuesday, February 5th)_

_Veronica is in her room getting ready for the day. As she puts the finishing touches on her makeup, her phone rings._

**Veronica: **Hello?

**Mac: **(on the other end) Hey, Bond.

**Veronica:** Hey, Q. How's Operation: Blackmail Madison going?

**Mac: **So far, so good. She actually replied back to my email.

**Veronica: **That could be good. Or bad

**Veronica Voiceover: **I hadn't even thought of what we would do if Madison answered back. Guess I'll have to see what happens.

**Mac**: I say good. It means she's curious. But I'm thinking that I'll set up more face email accounts once we all email her.

_Veronica sits down at her desk and signs into her fake email._

**Veronica**: That's actually a good idea.

**Mac:** And delete the account if Madison answers. I already deleted mine.

**Veronica:** I'll tell Logan and Dick.

**Mac:** How are you and Logan doing these days?

**Veronica:** Good. Really good. We're talking to each other more, and being more honest. He actually came over the other day to talk to my dad.

**Mac:** (curious) About what?

**Veronica:** I have no idea. But Logan apparently made plans for Valentine's Day.

**Mac:** I wonder what he's planned?

_Veronica smiles to herself, getting an idea._

**Veronica:** Would you find out?

_Mac sighs._

**Mac:** Fine, but I'm only agreeing to this because I know if I don't, you will keep begging me to.

**Veronica:** You're the best.

_They talk for another minute before hanging up. Veronica then sends Madison a quick email_

~*VMLEVMLEVM*~

_Madison is in her room getting ready when she's notified of a new email. Opening it, she find that it says basically the same thing as the first one: "I know who you really are." She quickly writes back with: "Who is this?!"_

~*VMLEVMLEVM*~

_Veronica smiles to herself when she sees that Madison replied. She then proceeds to delete the account. She gathers her books and heads out the door._

~*VMLEVMLEVM*~

_In the cafeteria, she finds Wallace sitting alone and heads over to join him._

**Veronica:** Hey! (she sits down)

**Wallace:** (glumly): Hey, V.

**Veronica:** Why so down, Papa Bear?

**Wallace:** We lost another game last night. The coaches aren't too happy.

**Veronica:** I'm not sure what to say except I'm sorry.

_Luckily, Logan and Dick arrive with a box of doughnuts._

**Logan:** (opening the box) Bearclaw, anyone?

_Veronica and Wallace both grab one and start eating._

**Veronica:** Wow, these are huge.

**Logan:** (smirking) Never underestimate the size of my bearclaws.

**Dick:** Good one, man.

**Wallace:** (changing the subject) So, V, what's new with Madison?

**Veronica:** I'm glad you brought it up. So far, Madison has replied to me and Mac. This is good, it means she's curious. Mac suggests we delete our accounts if Madison replies.

**Logan:** That's a good idea, babe. She'll get suspicious if we use the same ones.

**Veronica:** Exactly. So, if Madison does answer, delete the account. Once we have all emailed her, Mac will set up new ones. That is, if Madison doesn't cave before the end of the week.

**Dick:** Then what?

**Veronica:** We wait to see what she does.

_Logan can see that she doesn't know what they will do when Madison has had enough, so he changes the subject._

**Logan:** How's basketball, Wallace?

_Wallace sighs, clearly unhappy._

**Wallace:** Terrible. We're losing games we should be winning, and the games we do win, we win by a few points.

**Logan:** I'm sorry to hear that.

**Wallace:** Thanks.

**Dick:** I went to a game a few weeks ago, and you all sucked.

**Logan:** (to Dick): So not cool, man. Have you forgotten how good Wallace is?

**Dick:** Sorry, Wally-world. You were good that night.

**Wallace:** (glumly) Thanks.

**Veronica:** Dick, I'm actually surprised you went to a basketball game.

**Dick:** I went to see the cheerleaders.

**Veronica:** Of course you did.

_After a few minutes the four of them head off to their classes._

~*VMLEVMLEVM*~

_In between classes, Mac catches up with Logan._

**Mac: **Hey, Logan.

**Logan:** Mac.

**Mac:** How are things?

**Logan:** Good.

**Mac: **Good. (she pauses for a minute) So, got anything planned for Valentine's day?

**Logan:** Veronica put you up to this, didn't she?

_Mac shakes her head._

**Mac:** No. I thought I could give Bronson some hints.

_Logan isn't sure he believes her but decides to tell her anyway._

**Logan:** I planned a whole day for us. I plan to leave Veronica a package that morning of what to wear on our date. We're going to have a picnic lunch on the beach. And that night I'm taking her to Bella's, where I plan to give her this.

_Logan hands her a small black box. Mac opens it and gasps._

**Mac:** (clearly stunned) Is this a-?

_Logan shakes his head._

**Logan:** No. It's a promise ring. But, I, uh, do have her engagement ring.

**Mac:** (surprised) Wow. Isn't it a little soon to be thinking about this?

_Logan shrugs and sits down on a nearby bench. Mac sits down next to him and hands back the box._

**Logan:** All I know is that I love Veronica and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

**Mac:** When do you think you'll propose?

**Logan:** Maybe later this year. But we won't get married until after we graduate.

**Mac:** I'm happy for you and Veronica. But if you do anything to hurt her, I will kick your ass.

**Logan:** I promise I won't hurt Veronica anymore than I already have.

**Mac:** Good. I gotta get to class.

**Logan:** You won't say anything about my plans?

**Mac:** Can I tell Wallace? (seeing Logan's shocked face, she laughs) Kidding! I won't ruin your surprise.

**Logan:** Thank you.

_They both then head for their classes._

~*VMLEVMLEVM*~

_That afternoon, Veronica heads over to Mac and Parker's dorm room to find out what Mac knows about Logan's plans. She knocks on the door and hears Mac shout "Come in!" from the other side. She walks in and finds Mac listening to her iPod._

**Veronica:** Hey.

**Mac:** Hey.

**Veronica:** So?

**Mac:** So what?

**Veronica:** What does Logan have planned for Valentine's Day?

_Mac shakes her head. She knows Veronica hates surprises, but what Logan planned is one Veronica will love._

**Mac:** My lips are sealed.

**Veronica:** Oh c'mon! You know how I hate surprises.

**Mac:** All I'll say is that you should plan to spend the whole day with Logan.

_Veronica sighs and sits on the bed with Mac. _

**Veronica:** Fine. (she pauses for a minute, thinking) Where's Parker at?

_Mac shrugs, unsure of where her roommate is._

**Mac:** Class, I think. Why?

**Veronica:** I was just thinking that we should set her up with someone for Valentine's Day.

**Mac:** And who would we set her up with?

**Veronica:** I don't know. Piz maybe?

**Veronica Voiceover:** Oh, Veronica. Don't you remember the last time you tried to set Piz and Parker up? But if it works out this time, I won't have to worry about the fact that Piz might have feelings for me.

**Mac:** Why? That plan went bad the last time you tried that.

_Veronica nods, remembering how Piz had said that he only liked Parker as a friend._

**Veronica:** I know. But I have this strange feeling that Piz has feelings for me.

_Mac is surprised._

**Mac:** Really? Have you done anything to make him think that?

_Veronica shakes her head._

**Veronica:** Other than help him find his stolen things at the beginning of the year, and help his boss's boyfriend find his missing playbook, then no. I've made sure to keep our friendship platonic. He knows I'm with Logan.

**Mac:** I'll talk to Parker.

**Veronica:** Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll ask Wallace to talk to Piz.

~*VMLEVMLEVMLE*~

_Veronica is hanging out with Wallace that evening and decides to bring up the subject of Piz and Parker._

**Veronica:** So, I've got a favor I need you to do.

_Wallace sighs. He just knows whatever he'll do for Veronica will go badly. But he also knows he'll agree to help anyway._

**Wallace:** What is it?

**Veronica:** It's about Piz.

**Wallace:** Don't you have a boyfriend?

**Veronica:** Not for me! I want to try setting him up with Parker again.

_Wallace looks relieved. He knows how his roommate has feelings for Veronica, and has been trying to get Piz to get over the idea of Veronica._

**Wallace:** I'll try talking to him. But don't blame me if this doesn't work.

_Veronica grins and hugs Wallace._

**Veronica:** Thanks, Papa Bear.

**Wallace:** (smiling) No problem.

~*VMLEVMLEVMLE*~

_Later, Wallace is studying when Piz walks in. Piz grabs his guitar and starts playing a tune he's had in his head all day. Wallace looks over at Piz, who notices._

**Piz:** Sorry, am I bothering you?

_Wallace shakes his head._

**Wallace:** Nah, it's fine. (he pauses) So, hey, what do you think of Parker?

_Piz stops playing and looks at his roommate, wondering where this is going._

**Piz:** She's nice. Why? You thinking of asking her out?

**Wallace:** Not exactly.

_It doesn't take long for Piz to figure out what's going on._

**Piz:** (shaking his head) No. No way. Veronica already tried setting us up once. It didn't work.

**Wallace:** C'mon, man. Just give her a chance. You two would really hit it off.

**Piz:** But it'd be wrong.

**Wallace:** Why?

**Piz:** (sighing) You know why.

_Wallace nods, he knows how Piz feels about his best friend._

**Wallace:** Man, you gotta get over Veronica. She's with Logan and I don't see that ever changing.

_Piz sighs and is silent for a moment. He figures it wouldn't hurt to get to know Parker better._

**Piz:** Okay. I'll give Parker another chance.

_Wallace nods, glad that Piz has agreed to get to know Parker better._

**Wallace:** That's all I ask, man.

~*VMLEVMLEVMLE*~

_That night, Veronica and Logan are in his suite watching** Sweet Home Alabama**, and eating cheeseburgers and french fries._

**Veronica:** I love this movie.

**Logan:** Why?

**Veronica:** I just love how Jake never gave up on Melanie.

_Logan smirks. He can see how the movie is like their relationship, especially after Lilly died._

**Logan:** But she treated him like crap.

**Veronica:** Maybe so, but that was until she saw how much he changed. And how even though he was still in love with, he wanted her to be happy.

**Logan:** It sounds a bit like our relationship.

_Veronica nods, agreeing._

**Veronica:** Speaking of relationships...

**Logan:** (groaning) This can't be good.

**Veronica:** It is! Or it will be. I want to try setting Piz up with Parker again.

_Logan groans again. He's not sure it will work again, but does want to make Veronica happy._

**Logan:** We can invite them to come watch a movie or two on Friday.

_Veronica grins and kisses Logan._

**Veronica:** I think this just might work this time.

**Logan:** I hope so.

~*VMLEVMLEVMLE*~

**_(Wednesday, February 7th)_**

_The next morning Wallace emails Madison. When Madison gets the notification of a new email and sees that it's like the first two, she finally decides to go see a private investigator to end this. But since there are only two private investigators in town and one of them is the best, she decides she'll hire Keith Mars, even though she can't stand Veronica._

~*VMLEVMLEVMLE*~

_Piz is getting breakfast before his radio show when he spots Parker sitting alone. After paying, he walks over to her._

**Piz:** Hey, Parker.

_Parker looks up. She smiles. She won't admit, but she still has a crush on Piz._

**Parker:** Hey, Piz.

**Piz:** Would you like some company? (he gestures to the empty chair)

_Parker smiles and nods, glad that he's joining her._

**Parker:** I would like that.

_Piz smiles, and pulls out the chair and sits down across from her._

**Piz:** So, Parker, what have you been up to lately?

**Parker:** Oh you know, just going to class and studying. What about you?

**Piz:** Basically the same thing.

_They both laugh._

**Piz:** So, I was wondering...

_Before he can ask the question, Veronica joins them._

**Veronica:** Just the two I was looking for. Logan and I are renting some movies on Friday, and we wondered if you two would like to join us.

**Piz:** (unsure) I don't know.

**Veronica:** Oh, c'mon! The more the merrier.

**Parker:** We'd love to. What time?

**Veronica:** How about six? Logan and I will provide food and drinks.

_Once Veronica leaves, Piz and Parker talk some more before Piz heads off to the radio station, and Parker goes to class._

_~*_VMLEVMLEVMLE*~

_Sitting outside Mars Investigations, Madison looks at the building. She doesn't want to be here, but she knows that Keith Mars is the best in town. She walks in and knocks on the office door.__ Keith looks up, surprised to see Madison in the doorway._

**Keith:** Madison, isn't it?

_Madison nods and walks in, sitting down._

**Madison:** I need your help. (she pulls out her laptop and opens it.) The past few days I've been getting these weird emails. (she shows them to Keith) I don't know who's sending them.

**Keith:** (looking at the emails) You want me to find out?

**Madison:** (nodding again) Yes. I don't know who would do this. (she pauses.) Actually I do.

**Keith:** You suspect someone? Who?

**Madison:** Veronica.

**Keith:** (clearly surprised) Veronica? As in my daughter?

**Madison:** Yes. I think she would do this.

_Keith sighs._

**Keith:** I'll see what I can come up with. Just give me a couple days.

**Madison:** (getting up) Thank you. Normally, I wouldn't come here, but I do know you're better than Vinnie Van Lowe.

~*VMLEVMLEVMLE*~

_Parker rushes into her dorm room that afternoon and starts digging through her closet._

**Mac:** (looking up from her book) What are you doing?

**Parker:** (laying down on her bed) Ugh! I have nothing to wear!

**Mac:** For what?

**Parker:** My date with Piz on Friday night.

**Mac:** He asked you out?

**Parker:** Not technically. Veronica invited us to watch movies at Logan's place and I said we'd go.

**Mac:** (clearly happy for her roommate) That's great!

**Parker:** (grinning) Yeah, it is a start.

_Mac agrees, and goes over to Parker's closet. She pulls out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. _

**Mac:** You should wear this. It's not too fancy, but nice enough.

**Parker:** (smiling) Thank you.

~*VMLEVMLEVMLE*~

_Keith searches all day on why someone would have sent those emails to Madison. When he discover that Madison had been switched at birth, he suddenly knows why she got the emails._

~*VMLEVMLEVMLE*~

_Veronica enters the apartment that night and sees her dad relaxing on the sofa._

**Veronica:** Hey, Dad. (she sits down in the chair)

**Keith:** There's my daughter. You want to tell me why you've been blackmailing Madison Sinclair?

**Veronica:** W-what are you talking about?

**Keith:** I'm talking about the fact that Madison Sinclair came to me to help her find out who has been sending her emails saying she's not her. Now, when I look into it, I found that Madison was switched at birth with Mac. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together, Veronica.

**Veronica:** And?

**Keith:** I know you know about this!

_Veronica sighs._

**Veronica Voiceover:** Do I tell Dad the truth? Or feign innocence?

**Veronica:** Okay, I did know know that they were switched at birth. And Mac knows, too.

**Keith:** So, you two are blackmailing her?

**Veronica:** You wouldn't understand.

**Keith:** Try me.

_Veronica hesitates. But she knows if she doesn't tell her dad, he'll find out somehow._

**Veronica:** I ran into Madison at the mall a few days ago. She told me that during Christmas break she was with Logan in Aspen. I confronted him about it and didn't believe him at first. Dad, Logan never went to Aspen.

_Keith is silent for a moment._

**Keith:** But why are you going after her?

**Veronica:** Because she lied.

**Keith:** I'm sorry, sweetie. But I'm going to have to tell Madison what I know.

**Veronica:** (sighing) Okay.

**Keith:** It's for the best, honey.

**Veronica:** (heading to her room) I know.

**Veronica Voiceover:** So Madison is going to find out the truth tomorrow. At least I don't have to worry about what we would do if this went on for another week. I just hope Madison isn't angry.


End file.
